Returning Home Post TMP AU (please R/R)
by Arctic Wolf
Summary: Obi-Wan returns from a mission, with Anakin, and visits with his former master


Returning Home   
Author: Arctic Wolf   
Rating: G   
Archive: Yes email me   
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fic, and I am making no money from it.   
Special thanks goes to Peta Noonan for beta reading this fic. Hope you enjoy.   
*'s are mental notes 

"We should be arriving at the temple in about an hour," Obi-Wan said to the holo screen.   
"I'll be waiting at the landing pad, no matter what the healers say," Master Qui-Gon replied.   
"Qui-Gon, if they ordered you to stay in your quarters, then stay in your quarters. I don't want you to be sent back to the healers just because you disobeyed them," retorted Obi-Wan.   
*Just like him to keep looking after me even though we are no longer master and padawan* thought Qui-Gon to himself.   
Qui-Gon then said, "I will do what I must."   
Obi-Wan suppressed a smile, he know that tone all too well. It meant the end of discussion. 

After his conversation with his former master, Obi-Wan looked over to where his padawan, Anikan Skywalker, sat wriggling in his chair.   
"Stop fidgeting Ani. We will be home soon."   
Anakin replied, "I know, it's just that I'm excited to see Master Jinn."   
"I know you are excited, so am I. But your fidgeting is driving me nuts"   
"Sorry master." 

At the landing pad, Master Jinn awaited the return of his former padawan Obi-Wan from his first mission as a Jedi Knight.   
"Well you are not. Endanger your well being you should not," a voice from behind him stated. Qui-Gon turned around to see Master Yoda.   
"I thank you for your concern, but I'll greet Obi-Wan here; not in my room," Qui-Gon told the aged master.   
"Stubborn you always were. Hmm. Arriving now, he is," replied Yoda as he turned and hobbled away.   
Also sensing the approach of an Ambassadorial ship, Qui-Gon turned around and waited for it to land. 

In the cockpit of the shuttle, Anakin was looking at the window and saw someone on the landing pad and called excitedly to his master.   
"It looks like Master Jinn is here to greet us!"   
*Much to my chagrin*   
"Yes, so it would appear," replied Obi-Wan.   
Anakin took note in the Jedi masters appearance, and said "He looks much better."   
*I thank the force for not calling him to join it* thought Obi-Wan. 

After the shuttle landed and both Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way down the   
plank, as Qui-Gon walked up to greet them.   
"Welcome home, I heard you had an uncharacteristically easy mission?"   
Obi-Wan answered "Yes, and thanks for greeting us."   
The Jedi master knew that Obi-Wan was not happy that he disobeyed the healers' orders, but he was also glad that he met them at the landing pad. 

As they walked down the hall of the temple, Obi-Wan stopped and told Qui-Gon and Anakin to go on ahead while he reports to the council. Anakin looked a   
bit relieved that he did not have to go with his Master to report to the Council. He was exhausted. 

While Obi-Wan was reporting to the council, Anakin and Qui-Gon sat on the lounge in the common room of their quarters talking about the mission.   
"Yes Master Jinn, Obi-Wan said that this mission was the type of mission that only happens once in a Hoth summer."   
"Yes that is true Anakin. You don't always get an easy mission. And the ones that appear easy very often are anything but."   
"Just like Naboo?" asked Anakin, unsure if he even should have asked it.   
Sensing the young boy's uneasiness about his question, Qui-Gon decided to answer it truthfully.   
"Yes Anakin, just like Naboo."   
Looking over at Anakin, Qui-Gon noticed that the boy was about to fall asleep right where he sat.   
"Anakin, why don't you go and get ready for bed, and I'll come and tuck you in, ok?"   
Anakin answered "Ok," he yawned," Master Jinn."   
"Ani, unless other masters are around, you can just call me Qui-Gon."   
Sleepily Anakin answered, "Ok."   
As they entered Anakin's room, Obi-Wan walked back in from his meeting with the council and laid his cloak on the couch.   
"I'll put him to bed for you." Qui-Gon said.   
"Ok, I'll make some tea," replied Obi-Wan.   
As Obi-Wan approached the kitchen, he noticed a data pad that Qui-Gon had removed from his cloak earlier. He eyed it curiously. Although he knew he should not invade Qui-Gon's privacy, he felt he needed to read it. So he sat at the table and started reading. 

~~~~~ 

Data Entry: The Best Part of My Life   
20:00 hrs.   
As I look back on my life, one period of time out shines all others. It was a time I would not trade for anything. The time I speak of is the time that Obi-Wan Kenobi was my padawan. I'll admit in the beginning it was anything but smooth sailing. As I think back, I can only wonder what made me think I could prevent something that the force was clearly willing to happen. What was I thinking to turn down the opportunity to teach and learn from such a promising Jedi initiate? It took him to be   
willing to give his life for mine and countless others.   
But I thought my fears were solidified after Melida/Daan. Was I ever wrong? Master Tahl is probably somewhere in the force laughing at me saying *I TOLD   
YOU SO*. Yes Tahl, you were right that the bond that was broken could be mended and made stronger with time and patience. 

~~~~~   
Obi-Wan looked up from the data pad. The mention of Melida/Daan brought back some painful memories but Obi-Wan continued to read.   
~~~~~   
Officially I may have been the master and teacher, but I learnt so much from Obi-Wan and will continue to do so. Which is a point he would probably make   
some wry remark about or debate with me, but it is a fact that I know is true.   
But right now he can't argue with me, he is off on a mission with Anakin, while I sit here reminiscing. Force how I wish I could be there with them, but I must sit here and heal. Physically I'm on the mend, but mentally I feel broken, not totally whole. One may say that I'm refusing to acknowledge that I feel this way, this empty feeling, because Obi-Wan's now a knight, and that I need to move on But how does one move on?   
Obi-Wan was my third apprentice. My first one successfully became a knight, and moving on after that was hard, but nothing compared to this. My second apprentice turned to the dark side, something I blamed on myself for many years. He was the main reason I hesitated in taking Obi-Wan as my apprentice. I was afraid of giving my all, heart and soul, to another just to get burned. I'm glad I took Obi-Wan as my padawan and can't help but think I should have taken him earlier,   
but one can't change the past. 

~~~   
*Yes that is a point I would debate with him* thought Obi-Wan.   
~~~ 

It is because of his undying loyalty and caring for me that I survived my last mission to Naboo. There I was dealt what should have been a fatal blow from a mysterious warrior that was bested by my padawan, my son. Because of what he accomplished on Naboo, he is now my equal. A Jedi Knight. Nevertheless, I'll still look at him as my son. Though not of my blood, he will always be my son. 

~~~   
That paragraph brought a tear to the young knight's eye.   
~~~ 

Once he returns with that hyperactive child, who reminds me of a young Obi-Wan, I'll aid in his training of Anakin. He will have his troubles and questions, but just as he has always been here for me, I'll be here for him. It's the least I can do for someone who has saved my life in more than one way and more than once. For that I'm forever grateful.   
-Master Qui-Gon Jinn signing off. 

~~~~   
Obi-Wan was amazed by the amount of raw emotion in the entry. He set the pad down on the table and tried to reign in his emotions for fear that Qui-Gon might sense them. As Qui-Gon walked quietly out of Anakin's room, he sensed emotions ranging from awe to sadness through his remaining bond with his former padawan. He also sensed Obi-Wan trying to reign in his emotions.   
*I wonder what is troubling him*   
When he walked closer to the kitchen and saw his data pad near his former padwan, he realized that Obi-Wan must have read it. Obi-Wan could sense Qui-Gon approaching. He tried to compose himself as if nothing happened. But one look at Qui-Gon and he knew that Qui-Gon knew he read the message.   
Obi-Wan then said while looking at his hands, "I did not mean to invade your privacy, but I felt compelled to read it."   
"That is okay," replied Qui-Gon as he set a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and sat next to him.   
Unable to look Qui-Gon in the eye without losing what composure he had, he was at a loss for words.   
Sensing his young protégé's uneasiness, Qui-Gon said, "Everything in that entry is true. If I had to do this over again, I still would have picked you as my padawan. But I would have done it much earlier."   
He then covered one of Obi-Wan's hands with one of his own. Feeling all the love he felt through the bond, Obi-Wan lost all composure and launched himself at Qui-Gon and hugged him. Qui-Gon, not totally surprised by Obi-Wan's actions, returned the hug and spoke softly to his 'son'.   
Once Obi-Wan started to gain control over his emotions and composed himself, he backed out of the hug. Qui-Gon then got up to make some tea for them   
both. While Qui-Gon was in the kitchen making tea, Obi-Wan moved to the couch, facing the large picture window, and look out at the stars. When   
Qui-Gon returned, he offered Obi-Wan a cup.   
Obi-Wan accepted it saying, "Thank you."   
Qui-Gon in turn replied, "my pleasure."   
Obi-Wan then reached over to the pocket of his cloak that he had place on the couch earlier and pulled out his data pad. He then handed it to Qui-Gon.   
Qui-Gon took it with a questioning look on his face.   
Obi-Wan answered the unspoken question by saying, "I read yours, it's only fair that you read mine."   
The elder Jedi then set about reading the journal entry.   
~~~~ 

A Major Change in My Life   
Personal Journal Entry   
17:00hrs   
Today started out as 'the' "typical" last day of a mission. No wars were started, no master or padawan in dire need of help. It was smooth sailing.   
*Why couldn't more missions be like this?! *   
One MAJOR change is that I'm no longer the padawan but the master. My padawan and I said our farewells to the new governing body of Prishardia. My first mission as a Jedi Knight is now complete.   
I'm proud that I'm finally a knight. But I'm even happier, I think, that my master Qui-Gon Jinn survived his brush with death on Naboo. Force, I think the whole situation knocked off a few years off my life! I was so scared. I did want to become a knight, but not without him still around to aid me when I need help. That may sound selfish, but it is the truth. He is just as, if not more, important to me than I to him. Which is something he would debate me till he was blue in the face about. We will save the debate for later.   
I just got a message from Qui-Gon. He says he is healing quickly and looks forward to a sparring match with me. *He had better be prepared I have practiced a few new and daring moves to try*. He also awaits to see how I'm doing with a too hyperactive and rambunctious apprentice. He better watch out because my Padawan, Anakin, will wear him out in two days with all the questions and just the sheer amount of his endless energy. *Was I ever this hyper?! *   
Master Qui-Gon probably does not like the fact that I still occasionally still call him master. But he will always be my 'master'. Just as I believe I'll always be his 'padawan'.   
Well I must go, we are approaching Coruscant and I have a padawan to attend to.   
-Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi signing off. 

~~~~   
When he finished reading, it was Qui-Gon's turn to have a tear in his eye. He then told Obi-Wan, "if you ever need help, someone to talk to or anything else do not hesitate to ask. I'll do anything I can to help you. You will always be my padawan and I look forward to a sparring match."   
For the second time that night Obi-Wan lost all composure. Qui-Gon then pulled him into a hug and whispered "hush my son," and slowly rocked Obi-Wan   
to sleep. 

Once he sensed Obi-Wan was asleep, he pushed him into a deeper sleep so that he would not awaken while being moved. When Qui-Gon placed Obi-Wan in his bed, he tucked him in like he had done countless other times. He then quietly walked out. When he reached the door, he looked back and whispered "sweet dreams."   
*I can't imagine my life now without him. I don't even want to imagine what he would be be like if I hadn't survived the incident on Naboo.*   
After shutting the door, Qui-Gon he made his way to the couch to sleep. He fell asleep a happy and content man. Happy that Anakin was fulfilling his dream, but even more so that the person he considers a son was home safe.   
The End   
  



End file.
